


Visit

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You give Erik one last visit.
Relationships: Erik Phantom/Reader, Erik Phantom/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Visit

Music fill Erik’s lair as he lets his fingers dance around on the organ’s keys, his mind getting lost in the dark and powerful melody and taking control of his entire soul. He thinks of you while he plays, how you used to love him despite his monstrous appearance, maybe even more than he loved you, and how-

“(Y/N).” The music stops when he sees you standing at the very age of his lair, close to the water, and he stands up in desperation. “You’re here…”

“ _Erik…_ ” Your dull eyes stare at his face as you watch him walk closer to you. “ _Yes, I’m here…_ ”

“You’re…” He approaches his hand to your face but stops before he can touch your skin. “But… how…”

“ _I’m here to say goodbye, Erik._ ”

“N-No…” His expression flinches, the idea of you leaving him again making his blood run cold. “No… you’re… you’re here to stay. You came back to stay with me-”

“ _I can’t come back._ ” You don’t even blink when you say that, your head tilting at him. “ _You know I can’t._ ”

He grabs his head with his hands, closing his eyes to not see the judgmental look on your face. “No… no, you’re lying-”

“ _You killed me, Erik._ ” Tears start falling out of his eyes as you look at him blankly. “ _Remember that?_ ”

“ _ **No!**_ ” He grabs something from his desk and throws it at your form, his heart dropping into his stomach when he sees the object go right through your body. “ _N-no_ … _. no…_ ”

“ _This is the last time you will see me…_ ” You walk closer to him, your form disappearing the more you get closer. “… _**before you meet me in hell.**_ ”

He doesn’t even get a chance to try to beg for your forgiveness before you’re gone forever.


End file.
